Life's Road
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This a modern Thundercats fanfiction. Claudius and Leona Roarson are very wealthy. Claudius is the CEO of a large technology company and Leona is a simple home maker. Soon they are blessed with a son. His name is Lion-o and he would inherit his father's company. When Lion-o grows up and goes to college he meets the girl of his dreams and only time will tell if it was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Claudius and Leona were happily married and they had plenty of money. Claudius was CEO of Roarson's Tech Inc. The company has been in his family for seven generations.

Claudius and Leona had been wanting a child for some time. Then one day they were going to get their wish.

Leona took a home pregnancy test. It was positive she was pregnant. Claudius came home a bit later. Leona ran up to him with the test.

She showed it to him. Claudius hugged her and kissed her. They were going to have a baby.

When Claudius went to work the next day he was very happy. "Claudius what's going on?" one of the workers asked.

"I just found out I'm going to be a father," Claudius said.

Everyone congratulated him.

Soon Claudius and Leona made a nursery for the baby. They were having a boy so they decided to name him Lion-o. "I can't wait to meet our son," Leona said.

"I can't wait to meet him too," Claudius said.

On a sunny day in August Lion-o was born healthy. Leona was laying bed at the hospital holding him. "He's perfect," Claudius said.

Soon they took Lion-o home. Lion-o's eyes were big and blue just like his parents. Both his mother and father had big blue eyes. Lion-o was starting to doze off. "Looks like the car ride wore him out," Leona said.

Lion-o was placed in his crib to sleep.

Time passed by quickly and Lion-o was now going to school. He was an excellent student. "My little Lion-o is so smart," Leona said.

Leona left cookies and milk for Lion-o everyday after school. Lion-o enjoyed eating his snack while doing his homework. "Lion-o how's the essay coming?" Leona asked.

"Fine, I'm almost finished." Lion-o said.

"Great," Leona said.

Lion-o continued to grow up. Claudius and Leona watched as their boy grew. "He's becoming such a strapping man," Claudius said.

"Yes, if he gets even more handsome I doubt I could keep the girls away from him," Leona said.

Lion-o was now finishing up high school. He was doing well he was very smart. Graduation day came. Claudius and Leona watched as Lion-o went up the stage and got his high school diploma.

Afterwards they came up to him. "Lion-o I'm very proud of you," Claudius said.

"As am I," Leona said. She started to remember when she held Lion-o for the first time. He was so cute and precious where did all time go?

"Mom, you're crying," Lion-o said.

"It's nothing to worry about just nostalgia," she said.

Lion-o began to look at colleges. He got accepted into Starrina Tech. "Mom, Dad I'm going to Starrina Tech." Lion-o said.

"That's pretty far away," Leona said.

"Yes and very fine school," Claudius said.

"Mom, Dad everything will be alright I'll just be a few hours away by car." Lion-o said.

"I know," Claudius said.

"Yes," Leona said with sigh.

"Everything okay mom?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, it's just I hope you will do fine out there." Leona said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

A bit later Claudius talked to Leona. "Leona we knew this day would come, he's going to be 19, it's not like he's going to be alone some of his friends are going there." Claudius said.

"I know it's just, he's my little boy," Leona said.

"He's not little anymore, we raised him to stand on his own two feet and to be strong, I know he can make it out there," Claudius said.

"I'll miss him," Leona said.

"I'll miss him too but we must support his decision." Claudius said.

"Okay," Leona said.

A few weeks later Lion-o started packing. "Need a hand son?" Claudius asked.

"I got it dad!" Lion-o said.

He packed it all in the car. Leona and Claudius were going to say good bye. Leona smiled at her son. "Oh Lion-o where did all the time go?" Leona asked.

"Right by your eyes," Lion-o said.

"I'm going to miss you son," Claudius said.

"Take care of yourself Lion-o and call us when you get there." Leona said.

"I will bye," Lion-o said hugging them. Lion-o climbed into the car and waved good-bye.

Claudius and Leona waved good-bye. They watched as their son left for college.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lion-o was almost there to Starrina Tech. It was a long drive. Finally he made it there. "Okay here we are Starrina Tech." he said. "Now I must park," he said. He found a parking spot and parked there. He got out to go get registered.

"Okay Lion-o Roarson you are all registered,' the lady said.

"Great," Lion-o said. He went out and got his student id. He saw a great deal on the campus. "Look at all of this," he said.

Lion-o went inside to get his room key and find out who his roommate is. "Okay Lion-o Roarson room 222." the man said. "Your roommate is going into a tech program," he said.

Lion-o made it to his room. "Hello, nice to meet you I'm Bengali Wixer," Bengali said.

"I'm Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

Lion-o picked his bed and placed his stuff there.

"Very nice room," Lion-o said.

"It sure is," Bengali said.

"So Bengali I hope we both graduate with top honors." Lion-o said.

"I hope so too," Bengali said.

A few days later Lion-o went to his classes. His math teacher was nice, as was his science teacher, but his English teacher made him nervous he was a like drill sergeant his other teachers were pretty nice.

After a few weeks of class Lion-o noticed he was low on food. "Aw great I'm almost out of food," Lion-o said.

"Well you have time to shopping," Bengali said.

"Okay then," Lion-o said.

Lion-o headed out to get some groceries. He made it to the store to get everything on his list. He bumped into something. "Oh sorry," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o Roarson is that you?" the big panther asked.

"Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, I heard you were going to college here," Panthro said.

"It's great to see one of my father's friends." Lion-o said.

"It's great to see my friend's boy." Panthro said. "So doing a little grocery shopping?" he asked.

"Yes I'm getting a little low on food in the dorm. I know there are Restaurants on campus, but I don't want to eat out at those every day. One of my friends does and he gained some weight so he's doing jogging to lose it," Lion-o said.

"Yes I remember my college days I ate out so much that I couldn't fit in my favorite jeans anymore," Panthro said.

"Oh boy, well I have things to get see you later Panthro," Lion-o said.

"Okay see you later." Panthro said.

Lion-o left the store with his groceries. He heard something. It sounded almost like a kitten. He followed the sound. He saw a little kitten of the new pet that a lab came up with by splicing DNA together. The poor thing had broken leg. "Oh you poor little thing." he said. He picked it up. The little thing was understandably frightened. "It's okay," he said.

He drove off to the vet clinic. He walked in. "May help you?' a lady asked.

"I found this kitten and it seems to have a broken leg." Lion-o said.

"Okay let's take a look," the vet said.

"I found this kitten while I was at the grocery store, buying some food for my dorm and I found him outside looking all cold frightened and dirty." Lion-o said.

"You did the right thing bringing him here," the vet said. "No collar and no chip." he said. "He was either abandoned or a stray," he said.

The vet treated him. Lion-o paid the bill. "I come check on him later," Lion-o said.

Lion-o headed back to the college and started to study. A few days later he checked on the kitten. It was doing well it was happy to see him. "He seems to like you," the vet said.

"I'll talk to the college if they allow pets I'll take him," Lion-o said.

Lion-o talked to the college they said yes. Lion-o got the supplies he needed. "There, we go got what I needed." He said.

He went to the vet office and adopted him and named him Snarf.

Bengali called him cute and stroked his back. Snarf started to purr. "Friendly little guy," Bengali said.

A couple of weeks later Lion-o brought Snarf back and he got his cast off. The vet checked other things. "He's just fine." the vet said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

Snarf was playful and curious. There was a pet day care area for cat and dog like pets. Snarf was placed in it and started to make friends.

This was a great time for Lion-o.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o had been in college for a about two months. Today he was walking Snarf around campus. he then bumped into someone. He found himself on the ground. "I'm so sorry," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry too," the lady said.

The two of them looked at each other. "Hi, I'm Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"Hello, I'm Liosella Clawer," she said.

"I think I seen you before you go to the medical school in the college," Lion-o said.

"Yes, I'm studying to be a pediatrician," she said.

"I'm a business major you see my dad is the CEO of Roarson Tech Inc. I have to study in business so I can run the family business one day," Lion-o said.

"I see," Liosella said. "Aw he's so cute, what's his name?" she asked when she saw Snarf playing with her pet of the same type.

"His name is Snarf." Lion-o said.

"Mine is called Snarfette," Liosella said.

"Looks like they became friends," Lion-o said. "So would you like to get coffee?" he asked.

"Sure," Liosella said.

They went inside. "Hello Lion-O," Bengali said.

"Hey Bengali," Lion-o said. "Bengali this is Liosella I just met her," he said.

"Hello Liosella nice to meet you," Bengali said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Bengali," Liosella said.

"Hey Bengali," a girl said coming up.

"Hey Pumyra," Bengali said. "Lion-o and Liosella this is my girlfriend Pumyra," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said.

So all four of them sat down and had coffee.

After that Lion-o and Liosella would sometimes walk their pets together. "Liosella would you go out on date with me?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love to," Liosella said. "How about a movie?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Lion-o said. "Friday?" he asked.

"Friday," Liosella said.

On Friday Lion-o got ready for his date. "Okay Bengali just make sure Snarf has water and is played with if he's ready for bed he should settle in his bed fairly quickly," Lion-o said.

"Okay Lion-o have fun on your date," Bengali said.

Lion-o met with Liosella and they went to the movie. It was a heartwarming movie. "So Lion-o would you like to go out to dinner next Friday?" Liosella asked.

"Sure," Lion-o said.

"6:00?" Liosella asked.

"6:00," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went into his room. "How did it go?" Bengali asked.

"It went great I got another date with her next Friday," Lion-o said.

"You are smooth," Bengali said.

"Um, thanks," Lion-o said.

On Thursday Lion-o went shopping for a nice outfit for his date on Friday. "Hello Lion-o I can't believe I ran into you here," Panthro said.

"Oh hi Panthro," Lion-o said.

"You seem to be doing well," Panthro said.

"You too," Lion-o said.

"So why are you looking at these nice clothes?" Panthro said.

"I got a date tomorrow," Lion-o said.

"Nice, what's her name?' Panthro asked.

"Her name is Liosella Clawer I went to movie with her last Friday," Lion-o said. "We sometimes walk our pets together," he said.

"That's good," Panthro said. "I saw your father recently, he and your mother are doing fine, and they can't wait to see you at Thanksgiving," he said.

"I'm excited about it too," Lion-o said.

Lion-o picked an outfit and tried it on and purchased it.

On Friday they went out to a nice dinner. "I had a good time," Lion-o said.

After that every Friday night Lion-o and Liosella went out on date. Sometimes they went to walk around the mall, or had dinner or saw saw movie.

"Liosella would you like to be my girlfriend?" Lion-o said.

"Of course, because I like you to be my boyfriend," Liosella said.

Lion-o and Liosella were now in a relationship. He invited her to spend Thanksgiving with his family. She asked her parents and they said they could if Lion-o could come over for to spend Christmas with her.

"They said I could and they invited you to spend Christmas with us," Liosella said.

"I would love too," Lion-o said.

The day before Thanksgiving break Lion-o called his parents.

The phone rang Leona picked it up. "Hello," she said.

"Hi mom," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, it's so good to talk to you," Leona said.

"Who is it dear?" Claudius asked.

"It's Lion-o," Leona said.

"Hi son," Claudius said after Leona put it on speaker phone.

"Hi dad, well I'm bringing someone I want you to meet over for Thanksgiving," Lion-o said.

"That's great, we will make an extra seat," Claudius said.

"So how's that kitten of yours doing?" Leona asked.

"Snarf is doing okay he's four months old now, and just as playful as ever I'm bringing him over too," Lion-o said.

"Don't worry about a thing your dad and I got some of the supplies we need just in case we have to watch him," Leona said.

"Thanks mom," Lion-o said. "We I have to finish getting my stuff together see you tomorrow," he said.

"Bye," Claudius and Leona said.

Lion-o packed up for Thanksgiving. Liosella got in the car with him. They made it to Thundera and to Lion-o's house. "Hi, mom, hi dad," Lion-o said hugging them.

"Hey son," Claudius said.

"Let me look at you, are you getting enough sleep, enough to eat and enough water?' Leona asked.

"Mom," Lion-o said.

"So who's this friend of yours we can't wait to meet him," Leona said.

"She's coming now," Lion-o said.

"She?' Leona asked.

Liosella came in. "Hello," Liosella said.

"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Liosella." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Liosella," Claudius said. "She's quite the catch son," he said elbowing Lion-o carefully with teasing look.

"Dad," Lion-o said.

Leona was little upset. "Lion-o you didn't say you were bringing a girl," Leona said.

"You didn't ask," Lion-o said. "I just said I wanted you to meet her," he said.

"I don't think you two are right for each other," Leona said walking off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I wasn't trying to upset your mother, I just wanted to make a good first impression," Liosella said and started to sob.

Lion-o hugged Liosella to help her calm down while Claudius went to talk to Leona. "Leona you made her cry." Claudius said.

"Good she shouldn't be with Lion-o he's too young," Leona said.

"When will he be old enough when he's over 40?" Claudius asked sounding irritated. "Leona, Lion-o isn't a little kid anymore he's 19 now, I think you aren't ready to let go," he said.

Leona was about to deny that but she realized Claudius was right. "You're right, it's just he was little boy. My only son, I love him, and I guess I thought this day wouldn't come this soon, when I saw her she was so wonderful for him, the way she smiled at him and how his face brightened when he saw her I just couldn't stand the fact that he was so grown up now," Leona said.

"I can hardly believe it to," Claudius said. "Who knows maybe they will get married one day and then in the future we will have some grandchildren." he said.

"That sounds nice," Leona said. "I'm going to apologize," she said.

The two of them went into the living room. "Lion-o, Liosella, I'm sorry," Leona said. "I just had a hard time accepting my son is now a man, and I never seen such a lovely and perfectly matched couple as you two," she said.

"Thanks mom," Lion-o said.

Liosella smiled at Leona and they hugged.

It was a good Thanksgiving. Lion-o told his parents he was going to spend Christmas with Liosella and her family apparently they wanted to meet him.

"Go for it son," Claudius said.

"Yes I hope they like you and think your perfect for her, just like I now see she is perfect for you," Leona said.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella headed back to Starrina Tech.

Lion-o and Liosella were studying hard.

Soon winter came around and it was chilly. When Christmas came Lion-o got into Liosella's car and they headed for Liosella's house. Once there Lion-o climbed out and was eager to make a good first impression.

Lion-o entered the room. "Hello," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Lion-o, I'm Tanali," Liosella's mother said.

"I'm Lenoch, nice to meet Lion-o Roarson, so are you Claudius Roarson's son?" Lenoch asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"We were roommates back in college, I haven't talk to him in sometime," Lenoch said.

"I have his phone number." Lion-o said.

Lenoch dialed phone.

"Hello?" Claudius said.

"Hey Claudius remember me?' Lenoch asked.

"Lenoch, I haven't talked to you in years how are you?" Claudius asked.

"I'm fine Lion-o gave me your number," Lenoch said.

"You met Lion-o?" Claudius asked.

"Yes, he's at my house he's my daughter Liosella's boyfriend," Lenoch said.

"I thought that last name sounded familiar my company makes some of the medical equipment in your hospitals," Claudius said.

"Yes, Lion-o is a fine young man I was a little nervous about meeting him after but I can see he's perfect my little girl," Lenoch said.

"That's great talk you later, bye," Claudius said.

"Bye," Lenoch said.

Christmas was a fine time indeed.

Romance was really starting to bloom for those two.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Liosella had been in college for almost 5 years. They were soon going to graduate. "Hey Lion-o I can hardly believe we are going to graduate in two months." Bengali said.

"Neither can I and I can't wait to go on my date with Liosella," Lion-o said.

"I can't believe you two have been dating for almost five years." Bengali said.

"That's how long you and Pumyra been dating I can't believe you two are getting married." Lion-o said.

"Well believe it," Bengali said. "We are getting married in August," he said. "Remember you're my best man," he said.

"I know," Lion-o said.

"So have you asked Liosella the question yet?" Bengali asked.

"No not yet," Lion-o said. "I going to soon," he said.

Lion-o and Liosella went on their date. "Hey Liosella I love you, and I want to be with you," Lion-o said. He got down on one knee and showed her the ring. "Will you marry me?' he asked.

"Yes!" Liosella said hugging him.

Lion-o placed the ring on her finger.

After the graduation Lion-o and Liosella told their parents the good news. "We're getting married," Lion-o and Liosella said.

"How wonderful," Claudius said.

"Wow!" Leona said.

"This is perfect," Tanali said.

"Congratulations," Lenoch said.

"We will help pay for the wedding," Claudius said.

"We all will," Lenoch said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

They set a date for the wedding. It was going to be in October. "Okay October 6th, our wedding date," Lion-o said.

They started to plan. "Okay how about a vanilla cake with raspberry filling and white frosting?" Lion-o asked.

"Sounds good," Liosella said. "How about chicken?" she said.

"Good, but we need more than just chicken, how about some nice brisket too my mom's brisket is the best," Lion-o said.

"Okay then my mom's chicken and your mom's brisket," Liosella said.

"Okay then now we must choose the color of the venue," Lion-o said.

"How about red and yellow because it's an autumn wedding?' Liosella said.

"Great," Lion-o said. "Okay now, will our waiters wear gloves?" he asked.

"No," Liosella said.

"Okay, then," Lion-o said.

"I chose Pumyra to be my maid of honor," Liosella said.

"I chose Bengali to be my best man," Lion-o said.

"Okay then, we have one more thing to do, I need a dress and you need a tux," Liosella said.

Lion-o and Liosella went to go get their wedding clothes.

Liosella chose a dress that was beautiful it had a jewels encrusted around the middle. "You look beautiful Liosella," Lenoch said.

"Thanks dad," Liosella said.

Lion-o chose a nice tuxedo. "There good fit," he said.

The big day was approaching fast. It was tomorrow and Lion-o got up bright and early. He headed off to where the wedding was being held. His groomsmen helped him get ready. "There, we go, you are a handsome groom Lion-o," Bengali said.

"Thanks Bengali," Lion-o said.

Liosella was ready now too. "You are beautiful bride." Pumyra said.

"Thank you," Liosella said.

Lion-o was waiting at the altar all nervous. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

Liosella's father was walking her down the aisle and gave her to Lion-o.

"Friends we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony," the preacher said. "Lion-o do you take Liosella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you bother shall live?" He asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosella do you take Lion-o as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you bother shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosella said.

Lion-o placed the ring on Liosella's finger and she place the other ring on Lion-o's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosella kissed.

It was a big celebration. Soon it was time to go home. Lion-o and Liosella were off on their honeymoon.

It was a nice warm place. Lion-o kissed her and she leaned her head against him. It was wonderful.


End file.
